Songs That Remind Me of You
by Saksa Tyskland
Summary: Just a meme I decided to try to improve my writing...  Ludwig x Feliciano Germany x N.Italy you get the point...  Um...T to be safe


I don't own Hetalia or any of the songs/lyrics used…as much as I wish I did

Warnings: Um...yaoi (kinda) Don't like it? Don't read it :D

Also, some hinted HRE=Germany

Oh, also: Possible crappy writing :D

The Whomping Willow and the Snowball Fight – John Williams

Neither knew how it had started, but they both wanted it to end. Words had been exchanged, most of them hurtful, but all of them true. Words were not the only things that were exchanged…there was violence as well.

But, the first snow of the season seemed to melt their problems. The icy coldness falling on their faces seemed to wake them, and make them see reason.

They glanced at each other sheepishly, realizing how foolish they had both been, but just as they were about to embrace, Gilbert declared an all out snowball war on the two…

Every Planet We Reach is Dead – Gorillaz

Losing something…it's so simple. Just a few words, spoken or not, can cause everything you've worked to build, achieve, or gain to disappear.

"_I love the girl, but god only knows it's getting hard to see the sun coming through. I love you."_

Why were those two three word sentences so hard to say?

"I'm sorry, Italy…Ich liebe dich."

Greensleeves – Vince Guaraldi Trio

Christmas time. The most anticipated holiday of the year, that is, unless you happen to be stressed out over what to get your stoic German boyfriend.

"Ve~ Ludwig, why do you have to be so difficult to shop for?" pouted the Italian. "Well, if all else fails," the Italian mused to himself "I could just rely on Gilbert's advice…No, no, no! I can do this!"

And so it went, in and out of all sorts of stores, until finally, he found the perfect gift.

"Ve~ I think Ludwig would like this! Signore, could I get this wrapped, per favore?"

Blue Orb – Kahimi Karie

There was nothing better than seeing the sights of Venice…other than seeing Venice at night after a surprise romantic dinner and movie from your boyfriend.

"Ve~ Ludwig, look at how the stars shine on the water! They're so beautiful!" Feliciano chirped while leaning against Ludwig.

"Hm…not as beautiful as you, Feli…" was the murmured reply in the Italian's ear.

"Who knew you could be so romantic?" giggled Feliciano.

If he were to glance back at his lover's face, he would see it was dusted with a pink to match the most beautiful sunset.

Smells Like Teen Spirit – Nirvana

The bars were such loud and crowded places, especially on a Friday evening when his brüder and his band were playing…they were considerably more so.

Why he had ever agreed to this, he'd never know. By the end of the night Gilbert had somehow gotten him on stage singing…of course, the fact that he may, or may not, have had a few beers was beside the point.

Oh, and then there was the fact that Feliciano was there, unknown to Ludwig, thanks to Gilbert, of course. If Ludwig had known, he would have put up more of a fight…

Never Knew – The Rocket Summer

While out walking in Venice, Ludwig came across a rare sight. Feliciano…in a church, telling the people about the wonders of God.

"_So take me, and save me, and change me, and then make me, and embrace me, and then brave my heart for you."_

Feliciano was such a different person…he put so much passion and life into the dusty words of the book. He felt a yearning, to believe, to go up to him and listen.

"_As they strolled along, my heart broke out in song, from all the things and the thoughts and assumptions that I had wrong."_

The people in there trusted him, you could tell from the way they listened to him, how they followed his every gesture.

Orphans – Jack's Mannequin

Ludwig woke up to an empty bed. Roderich was in the house though, you could tell from the melancholy piano music that was being played.

"Roderich, have you seen Feliciano? I searched the entire house, but I didn't see him."

"Ah…Ludwig…I'm not sure how to tell you this…"

"Tell me…what?" Ludwig asked.

"Well, you see… he ran off…" not making eye contact with the other.

"…I should have seen it coming…"

"_I never thought the day would come, (you're not an orphan) they tell me that you've finally run, (you're not an orphan) I guess you always said you would someday"_

Fiesta de Guerra – Shiro Sagisu

Some countries, when they fought, could be covered in blood, scars, and gore, without being affected by it. They still looked "normal".

For a country like Italy, it just looked so…wrong. The first time Ludwig saw Feliciano after a battle, he had been shocked, to say the least. While he had seen his brüder after many battles, it was almost to be expected of him. Gilbert wore his scars with a sort of pride; while Feliciano, his Feli, looked so small…it was almost hard to tell there was a person under all the gore. It was a sight he would never forget.

Holiday From Real – Jack's Mannequin

_(Post WWII, Ludwig is living with Alfred)_

I've been finding it hard to eat lately; I've been too worried over everything back home. I wonder how my brüder is doing with Ivan. Alfred keeps getting on my case, he keeps asking me if I'm sick…he thinks I'm getting too thin. He keeps trying to get me out drinking…he probably thinks he's helping…

I wrote a letter to Feli, to let him know that I'm doing okay…

"_But if you left it up to me, everyday would be a holiday from real. We'd waste our weeks beneath the sun, we'd fry our brains, and say it's so much fun out here."_

I never thought that I'd be living with Alfred…I went out to look for a job, so I could at least try to pay some rent, but Alfred wouldn't take it…he said that my economy needed it more.

…maybe when it's all over, I'll come back to visit…

100 Years – Five for Fighting

I'm dreaming, I can tell because there are all these people that look familiar, and they're all speaking, but no one seems to notice me.

Suddenly I'm in a field, watching two kids call out to each other. One is wearing a green dress, and the other is in a black hat and cape.

"I've loved you since the 900s, Italia." the one in black says. Ah…so that's who's wearing the dress…

"I've loved you too Shi~" the child Italy says, but the name of the black clothed kid gets cut off. The scenery changes to a moonlight room. There are two men in it. This seems so familiar. Then I realize, I'm in Feli's room, and this is the night were I finally admitted my feelings to him. I also realize what it is we were doing. The scene changes just as I hear the words "Ich liebe dich, Italian."

And so the dream goes, taking me through the various scenes in my life; past, present, and future… When I wake up, I can only remember these two scenes.

"_There's never a wish better than this, when you've only got a hundred years to live."_

_On that note, I'd like to thank you for taking the time to read this ^^ This is the first story I've written, so reviews on how to improve would be appreciated!_


End file.
